Without a Reflection
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Sabrina's the only chance Ferryport has at surviving this war and Puck's willing to do whatever it takes to revive her faith. An edited scene from The Council of Mirrors. Sabrina/Puck


**SPOILER ALERT HARDCORE. So, I got _The Council of Mirrors _from the Library because I was thinking, "Hey! Last book! This'll be amazing!" Well. It wasn't. I mean. It was good. But. The ending confused the hell out of me. I'm not sure if Puck and Sabrina got married. The ending _suggests _it, or maybe just suggests that Puck and Sabrina had some sexy time while the other guy was gone, but… I took this one scene from the book, the one I expected a kiss to go down in, and reworded it just enough to be happy. I kept the dialogue the same, mildly, but everything else I reworded heavily. If you get the book, feel free to check the differences. It starts page 203 and ends at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book, the characters, the idea and the majority of the dialogue.**

* * *

Sabrina jumped lightly, the pale fingers that reached out for an explanation instead curling around a dirt-stained jean leg. Raising her large blue eyes only to narrow them fiercely, she locked gazes with the blonde boy who so desperately tried to escape her grip. His unfurled pink wings of crystal beat lightly to keep him stationary in the air above her, his green eyes narrowing near as rough.

"Let me go, bubble head!" Puck nearly spat down at her, idly kicking his foot with the blind hope that she'd be nice for once and listen.

The faerie knew better though, quite familiar with the stubbornness that rested gently in the veins of the whole Grimm bloodline, let alone the insane amounts in the twelve year old below him. The chances of her letting go of her own freewill were slimmer than those of him getting applauded for the best of his tricks. The world just had no love for a Trickster King, he came to realize with a huff.

"Not until you tell me why you're so moody," Sabrina practically pouted, raising her other hand to secure him like an anchor.

The second hand was like the silent issuing of a challenge, pressuring Puck to increase the power in his kicks to try to free himself. Her grip only seemed to tighten though, a ghost of a smirk drifting over her features.

"Let me go!" he cried, his patience beginning to starve itself from all the years of misuse it had managed to suffer through.

This only added a whine to the Everafter's voice, a sound of weakness that was one of the most precious things to ever hit Sabrina's ears. His discomfort was her amusement.

"Not a chance, bug boy," she snickered, a taunting glint staining her eyes.

The sarcastic laugh to pass her lips was the final strike to his fuse, the flame hitting his base at breakneck speeds. Before Sabrina could take a breath, she was over fifty feet in the air with both arms desperately clinging to the blonde's ankle with a breathless scream.

"Put us down!" she begged, her voice a trill scream.

Her elbows bent tight, holding the faerie tighter than she was aware she knew how to, screwing her eyes up tight in a hope to not get sick over the insane height. Her nails, uneven and broken along the edges, dug into the fabric that hid his legs, grazing his skin in a way that hardened his features, lessening his concern for her well-being.

"You had your chance, loser," he taunted, beating his wings a bit higher to make her hold on tighter.

Her screams somehow found a way to bring a satisfied smirk to his lips, one that he made no effort to hide while Sabrina's mud-stained Converse skimmed the tips of the trees that before had been too far up to look at. She remembered trying earlier with Daphne, only getting a sore neck from the failed attempts. Just the thought of how high that put them brought a defenseless whimper to her mind, although she'd never voice it. She refused to let the green eyed boy hear just how afraid she was.

The castle, no matter how huge it seemed a moment ago, was almost a dot in the distance, already making her sore arms scream from exhaustion.

"I was up all night! I'm too tired to hold on!" she cried over the roar of the wind, her voice still trembling.

She couldn't look up from the inevitable fall, her heart stopping cold from how far it was to the earth again. There was no miracle out there that could possibly save her from anything less than a severe spinal injury that crippled her for life. Puck scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes.

He mocked a baby's cries, obviously mocking her fear, "Help me! Save me!"

"Puck!" she screamed his name, an action that robbed the smirk from his face and earned her his eyes in a second, "_Please_ put me down!"

The exhaustion running her rapid had the world strobing in random black spots all over her field of vision. Her heart was running fast enough that she just assumed it had quit on her and that her soul was still trapped in Ferryport like some kind of purgatory. The thought actually didn't surprise her too much, but she didn't like the thoughts involving what pranks Puck would use her body for.

"Poor donkey face," the boy cooed, laughing loudly to himself, "she can never do anything for herself!"

That was the last thing Sabrina heard before the wind began to whip madly at her face, her golden hair flying blindly around in a successful effort to blind her. When she could see, it was too late to do anything but scream, feeling helpless as the breath needed was robbed from her lips as the first tree branch crunched over her leg. It stung, enough for a scream of its own, the dread bubbling up like the tears that brimmed her eyes, waiting for her life to flash before her eyes so she could be crushed against the earth with a mildly content smile to her lips.

She never felt the ground though, instead falling into something much more forgiving and painless. They were soft, warm and undoubtedly strong arms, seeing that they were able to support her weight from such a fall. Her breath caught up with her, a shudder of fear running down her spine, wrapping her arms shakily around the neck of her savior. Her eyes were forced shut, her lip bitten gently until she felt them touch to the ground.

"Don't. You. Ever! Do. That. Again," Puck snarled, opening eyes of blue to the angry face of the one she now owed.

The anger was obviously just a weak cover for the intense fear that coated his features hardest, being the first thing Sabrina noticed before she ducked her head against his hoodie to hide her teary eyes. She had to wait until she could see with clear eyes, not wanting to be teased about it, her fingers tightly grasping the hood that rimmed the nape of his neck. He had one arm under her knees and the other around her back, his fingers light on her arm.

"I-I... I told you… I was too tired to hold on," she choked out, amazed at how hard she struggled with simple speech.

Sabrina trembled unwillingly, her knuckles turning to the purest of whites in his hood, listening to the rapid beat of her heart. At first, that was her idea on what the frantic pounding was, but when she came to realization with her own pulse, she realized it was the blonde boy's heart that was so fearfully racing in the chest she had her head against.

'_He was afraid…?' _she noted, a pink tint settling discretely along her cheek bones, their positioning definitely being no aid.

"Well—then—stop being too tired to hold on!" Puck sounded so adorably flustered that little butterflies drifted from the forest around them and swarmed the girl's stomach madly.

His worry was so cute, as much as she hated thinking it to herself. His light brown eyebrows were furrowed, two faint lines tracing his nose up past where it should've stopped. His emerald eyes watching her with the faint blue glow to the very edges and the light brown streaks that were like little rivers marring a map with their vein-like shape. His lips were parted just a breath, pulled down more on the right side than the left, a light tint to his face. It was too much for her mind to take in at one glance.

"What's wrong with you?" she blurted out, near positive she stuttered like the tweaking rabbit from Wonderland.

Puck stiffened at the question, gently tipping Sabrina so her feet could touch to the earth. He didn't lighten the hold until she seemed able to stand on her own, but he never took a step from her, watching her arms with heavy eyes.

"I could ask you the very same question," he pointed out, his face gaining a new light as if the janitor wasn't satisfied with the current one, "In fact, I will. What's wrong with you?"

There was a tense, as if he expected to be slugged for his words as the pale arms slipped slowly from around him. Not a hand was touched to him though, bringing a groan past his lips. He was replied with a sleepy sigh, a pout resting along the younger blonde's lips.

"J… Just tell me. I'm exhausted," the weakness in her voice was over-whelming, nearly bringing Puck to his knees from pure disbelief.

He grabbed her arm lightly, his grip gentle.

"What's wrong is that you just gave up!"

The snap to his voice brought out one of Sabrina's most innocent tones, "Huh?"

Her eyes went from the hand on her arm to up at his face, studying his features in a way that averted his eyes. The green of the few grass strands that littered the earth beneath them reflected up into his eyes, lasting until Sabrina replaced their image among the avid colors.

"Every time I think you're going to stop being pathetic, you just throw in the towel and quit!" he picked one of the many reasons he wasn't grinning ear-to-ear at every given chance.

The words caught her a bit off-guard, her eyes widening before they narrowed and she turned on her heels, wiping her jeans off with lazy swipes of her hands.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment," she half-heartedly muttered, wandering her eyes around the forest before shrugging off his touch.

She eyed the breaks in the trees, following the shadows back for a possible clue on where she had to head to get back to the castle. It was hard to focus though with the eyes she could feel on her neck.

"Ever since you came crawling into my life, you have done nothing but complain about your lack of control!" Puck said, folding his arms roughly over his chest.

He wanted to feel her gaze, meet her glare and try pulling back the stubborn brat that had sewn itself under his skin. He wanted the nicknames back, the pointless threats and the anger that always hovered in an unhomely demeanor. Where was _that _Sabrina Grimm? Did she die on the fall down officially, the plug to her life support catching on a branch and stopping her heart?

"'No one listens to me! No one pays attention! Everyone treats me like a child. Boo-hoo-hoo!'" he mocked her, about to stick his tongue out when she turned around, "Well, of course they treat you like a kid! Every time you get a chance to grow up, you choke!"

He threw his arms down, stepping closer to her, tilting his head down to better see her. She faltered, surprised at first before she mocked the frustration she saw in front of her. She took a step closer too, barely a foot separating her from the mud-stained hoodie, her arms out in the same offending stance he had taken.

"Look who's talking!" she returned, her head tilted up to meet his glare with the full intended power.

She seemed to notice a smirk hidden along the taller blonde's lips, at first enraged with its existence before she came to be horrified at the realization that she had been staring at his lips in the first place. His green gaze was along her scowl with a bit of pride, the closeness having been his intended plan until she took a step backwards. That brought back his anger.

"_I'm a trickster! _I'm _supposed _to act like a child. It's in my _blood_! You, on the other hand," he moved closer again, grabbing her shoulder tenderly, "don't want to grow up because you _enjoy _having everyone look after you!"

Narrowed blue eyes shot daggers through the back of his hand, proving one could never be too tired to be angry. With a huff, she decided east was a good way to head and stomped away from the faerie without another word. He had no intention of letting her get lost in the woods. He quickly stalked off after her, practically on her heels while she tried to escape.

"Look at what's happened since you came to town. You've come face-to-face with _every _kind of monster there is and-," he was desperate now, his heart pounding at the thought of losing the only chance of hope his town had in surviving the upcoming war.

"And I've lived to tell the tale!" she shouted, heavily irritated without turning around or stopping her angry romp.

Puck bit his lip, his fist trembling while the wheels spun rapid in his head.

"Because someone else had to save you, Grimm! It's been me! … o-or Canis, or the old lady, or your uncle… B-but now, when you've got the chance to actually take control, you hand it over to those nutters Arthur and Hood!" he shot out, digging his nails into his palms.

Sabrina gritted her teeth, balling her fists painfully, wanting nothing more than to turn around and slam the near-immortal brat against a tree by his throat. She couldn't though, refusing to give him that satisfaction.

"I know you can't _possibly _understand this with that tiny brain of yours, but we're in the middle of a _war _and I need help from people who know what they're doing. I can't run around your 'fake it until you make it' approach. People die!"

Puck's wings tore through his back, flitting fast into the air above the blonde, landing forcefully in the path in front of her so she couldn't go on. He held his arms out just in case, one palm to a tree conveniently on either side.

"I'm sorry-," he began, stopping her dead in her path already, "but you were at the whole mirrors speaking prophecy thing, right? They said that you would lead this army. Not the king. Not the thief. _You!_"

She grimaced, ducking her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

"Hey!" he set his hand to her cheek, lightly raising her eyes back to his in a way that turned their cheeks both a pale pink. "I don't like it any better than you do, but the mirrors see the future and they say _you're _the star of the show."

His hand hovered on her face, his gaze lowering down to her hesitant frown. Sabrina raised her hand, curling her fingers around his palm to pull his hand down. She held it in her own, staring down at their linked hands.

"I… don't know what I'm doing…" she murmured faintly, releasing his hand and rubbing her elbow.

She missed the shy smile that tried to overtake his lips because it was gone by the time her eyes darted back up again.

"When it comes to saving the world… _no one _knows what they're doing," he tried to comfort her, keeping his voice soft. "But they don't pass it off onto someone when it's their responsibility. The old lady is out there in the woods, and you're going to place her life in the hands of people who don't care about her? Sabr-… it's supposed to be you. If it wasn't, the mirrors would've said so."

Hearing how close he was to actually saying her name nearly soothed over the fury that was caused by his accusations. No matter how softly he spoke it, the words would always sting, giving her just that much more of a reason to step forward and duck under his arm.

She continued on in her original direction, determined to get back to the castle.

"Well, I know _one _thing I don't need help doing," she put forced enthusiasm to her tone, a fake grin plastered over her lips. "Telling you to go jump in a river!" **[1] **

Puck's heart dropped, turning around and watching her walk with his fists at his side before he decided to go all in and take a chance.

"If I did that, you'd pull me out and kiss me like you did that one time," he proudly declared, looking down at the grass between them, his cheeks darkening in tint.

That stopped her pace, turning her around slowly. She didn't walk his way again though, her blush echoing how well she seemed to remember.

"I thought you drowned. It's called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I forgot your… invulnerability…" her voice was shaky, shameful a bit of one had to pick a proper synonym.

Puck took a shaky breath, still watching the grass.

"Even so… I'm not jumping. Not with you. Ferryport needs you… If you can't do it for them… can you do it for me? I mean… I… _I _need you," he rubbed his neck anxiously, raising his eyes softly.

She was looking at him, her stare just as shy.

"Just like… I did… before you kissed me?" she remembered, her lips tingling at just the thought.

Puck tensed at the mention, his heart fluttering gaily in his chest as he noticed how… well, not happy, but not angry… her tone was. She remembered it. She was willing to acknowledge it. He walked forward, his shoes crunching the leaves below until just a foot separated them again with his head tilted down at her.

"Yeah, just like then. I…" she started to turn away, stopping at the hand that touched to the back of her neck. "You can't leave me now. My only home was destroyed by these guys and you're the only person I trust with the power to take them down and avenge it all. If you left, then I have nothing left on this planet to stay young forever for! Sabrina… I…"

And then Sabrina found her eyes growing painstakingly wide as the distance between them was closed, the faerie's lips softly touching to hers. She gasped at the touch, her stomach spiking until the butterflies had half a mind to grab it by the edges and pull it back down inside her chest. Her eyes betrayed her, starting to fall before she reminded herself who it was kissing her.

'_This is Puck! This is… the pretty cute fairy boy… with the bouncy curls… and the beautiful eyes… that asked me to dance… and called me beautiful… and…' _she couldn't find a reason not to kiss him, other than the fact that it'd be a victory for him and she liked the feeling of being in power.

She tried to squirm away, weakly at least, until his second hand rose and tangled lovingly in her hair to silently say he had no intention of leaving until she kissed back. And to be honest, she was completely fine with that. Giving a surrendering breathy laugh, she raised her hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer, faintly moving her lips against his.

And just like that, she felt stronger. She wasn't so alone in the world. There was someone who believed in her power and the strength she didn't know was there. She could win this war until the mirror that had forever haunted them all was finally left without a reflection.

* * *

**[1] This is where the original story's text ended. From there on, I improvised. The actions though were all improvised and added, with the exception of her fall and him holding her for a little bit. I fixed the text too to fit along with my awkward style of writing. **

**I have to admit. This was weak. But. I wanted to try writing shorter than my usual bulks. And. I mean. Now if you read my profile, I seem to have some variety instead of my usual stuff. I'm a _huge _Sisters Grimm fan and now, I have a story of theirs returned to my page. I may have done it nothing but… the opposite of grace/justice… but if that's the case, don't tell me about it. I worked pretty hard on this. Although I never proofed it. Because. I don't know. I hate reading my own stuff. Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
